


That demon

by Grimreapersgolour1 (SansThePacifist)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/Grimreapersgolour1
Summary: A third person point of view as the underground perishes.(T for death, death mention, insanity, murder, murder mention, and souls)





	That demon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Undertale!

A shrill cry.

So it seems that _demon_ has slain the woman...

We were happy... Living on the surface...

Another cry, another monster.

Why did they reset?

Another.

WHY?!

He wanted to run out and confront the child- Papyrus beat him to it.

Open arms.

His vibrant scarf fell to the floor and landed in a lonesome pile, caked in a silver dust.

More screams.

So many screams.

He only held his head and cried as he heard the chaos.

Eventually he couldn't take it. Sans ran outside and looked for the child- his eye blazing a brilliant blue. The child was walking away from yet another pile of dust.

So much dust. So much...

They walked into waterfall, monsters cowering, but still encountering them... SOMEHOW.

A broken melody. Dilapidated hums cut off by dust.

The _demon_ actually stopped to listen to the music box, those eyes tearing up slightly. The kid was still in there... But it didn't last long, their harsh mask was up once again and they went back to killing.

This time, it was gurgles as another close friend died, melting to the floor.

"THIS WORLD Will live on...!"

Then turned to dust, nothing left but a peirced eyepatch.

The _demon_ walked on as if the fight was NOTHING.

Nothing.

Sans hated watching, but he knew that was the only way... The only way to watch them. But as he watched, the child seemed to get even more lost internally, their brown eyes turning a blood red.

They reached Hotland, luckily, most of the monsters were evacuated. Still, some more turned into dust, carrying off to meet their loved ones as if this was a sad play.

* * *

** SANS P.O.V **

* * *

They reached the core, peering over the edge with interest. A small part of me wanted to stop them, the kid was still in there after all, but the rest of me knew they HAD to die.

But I didn't want to kill them, I was secretly hoping that someone else or natural causes would kill them. That didn't happen.

Burnt pastries. A flower laid out onto dust, a mournful clan.

Broken robotics, gears and oil splattered across the floor, a corpse cut into pieces.

They both died in one hit. I looked to my hp- 99998. I looked past the extra- 1.

They entered the golden hallway, the judgement room.

i explained to them what LV is, what EXP is... They smiled at the knowledge.

I then attacked, throwing a barrage of Gaster Blasters and bones at them.

i was getting tired. Why not do it the easy way?

* **just lay down your weapon, and... well, my job will be a lot easier.**

*** CHARA SPARED YOU***

threw a cage of bones at the _demon_ , watching their health deplete quickly. A look of betrayal was portrayed on their face for a split second. For that split second, they seemed innocent, scared, broken, and naive. They almost seemed nice.

I watched the child fall to the floor, their soul floating over the tiles. I finally did it, the demon was dead.

Their Crimson soul floated infront of me, their mutilated corpse laying there, smiling up at the golden ceiling with that insane smile and those red, fish like eyes. I dragged the soul close to me, tears slipping down my cheek bones.

i didn't want to kill them. I never had.

But with how many people they've dusted...? I had to.

... I felt terrible. Why did I wait so long? Why not attack them once I first saw them?

The world faded from view, merging, blurring, glitching together as the work around us fell to the floor.

The soul glowed brighter as I held it closer, using magic to make sure I didn't absorb it.

I took a step. The soul seemed to smile, encouraging me to take another step. I did. Eventually I was infront of a large white gate.

* **this.. this is new...**


End file.
